interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Minute
English Etymology 1 From , from Pronunciation * , , * * * Noun # A unit of time equal to sixty seconds and one-sixtieth of an hour. #: You have twenty '''minutes' to complete the test.'' # A short but unspecified time period. #: Wait a '''minute', I’m not ready yet!'' # A unit of angle equal to one-sixtieth of a degree. #: We need to be sure these maps are accurate to within one '''minute' of arc.'' # (in plural minutes) A (usually formal) written record of a meeting. #: Let’s look at the '''minutes' of last week’s meeting.'' # A minute of use of a telephone or other network, especially a cell phone network. #: If you buy this phone, you’ll get 100 free '''minutes'.'' Related terms * arcminute Translations * Albanian: * Arabic: (daqīqa) * Armenian: , *: Old Armenian: * Azeri: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: * Chinese: 分鐘, 分钟 (fēn zhōng) * Czech: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: דקה (daka) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Indonesian: (often used), , * Italian: * Japanese: 分 (ふん fun, ぷん pun) * Khmer: * Korean: 분 (bun) * Kölsch: * Lao: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Macedonian: * Malay: , * Maltese: * Navajo: * Norwegian: * Ojibwe: diba'igaans * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbo-Croatian: *: Cyrillic: , *: Roman: , * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tajik: * Tatar: * Thai: (naa-tee) * Turkish: , * Ukrainian: хвилина (khvylyna) * Welsh: * Armenian: * Czech: * Dutch: , , * Estonian: , , * Finnish: , , * French: , , * German: , * Greek: * Hebrew: רגע (rega) , זמן קצר * Icelandic: , * Italian: , , * Lithuanian: , * Macedonian: , * Malay: , * Maltese: , * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: , , * Russian: * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: , , * Swahili: * Swedish: * Thai: (bpáep dieow) * Turkish: * Armenian: * Catalan: * Czech: , * Dutch: , * Esperanto: , angula minuto * Estonian: * Finnish: , * French: * German: , * Greek: μοίρα (míra) * Hebrew: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Macedonian: * Norwegian: , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scots: * Slovene: , * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: , * Turkish: * Czech: * Dutch: notulen ( ) * Finnish: * French: * Greek: ( ) * Hebrew: פרוטוקול (protokol) * Japanese: 議事録 (ぎじろく) * Macedonian: * Malay: , * Maltese: , * Norwegian: , * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scots: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: , * Armenian: * Czech: , * Estonian: , * Greek: * Macedonian: * Malay: , * Polish: * Russian: * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swahili: * : munut , munutoù (1) * : minut ^ (1) * : minuto * : minuta (1, 4) * : deqe, deqîqe (1-3) * : minut (1) * : מינוט (minút) (1) Synonyms * instant, jiffy, mo, moment, sec, second, tic * minute of arc Verb # Of an event, to write in a memo or the minutes of a meeting. #: I’ll '''minute' this evening’s meeting.'' #* 1995, Edmund Dell, The Schuman Plan and the British Abdication of Leadership in Europe http://print.google.com/print?hl=en&id=us6DpQrcaVEC&pg=PA74&lpg=PA74&sig=8WYGZFKFxIhE4WPCpVkzDvHpO1A #*: On 17 November 1949 Jay minuted Cripps, arguing that trade liberalization on inessentials was socially regressive. #* 1996, Peter Hinchliffe, The Other Battle http://print.google.com/print?hl=en&id=vxBK8kHLTyIC&pg=PA78&lpg=PA78&sig=lXg1Kvn_f1KsmB4gdOv51h5nu8I #*: The Commander-in-Chief of Bomber Command, Sir Richard Peirse, was sceptical of its findings, minuting, ‘I don’t think at this rate we could have hoped to produce the damage which is known to have been achieved.’ #* 2003, David Roberts, Four Against the Arctic http://print.google.com/print?hl=en&id=yPsgKV7zo_kC&pg=PA18&lpg=PA18&sig=WNGXG6bM-ja8NDueqgtdNrCkslM #*: ... Mr. Klingstadt, chief Auditor of the Admiralty of that city, sent for and examined them very particularly concerning the events which had befallen them; minuting down their answers in writing, with an intention of publishing himself an account of their extraordinary adventures. Translations * Czech: * Dutch: , * Finnish: pitää pöytäkirjaa * German: , , * Greek: , * Hebrew: , , * Interlingua: minutar * Macedonian: * Russian: вести протокол (vestí protokól) * Scots: * Spanish: * Swedish: föra protokoll, protokollföra Etymology 2 From , perfect passive participle of . Pronunciation * , , * , , * * Adjective # Very small. #: They found only '''minute' quantities of chemical residue on his clothing.'' # very careful and exact, giving small details. Synonyms * infinitesimal, insignificant, minuscule, tiny * See also Wikisaurus:tiny Antonyms * big, enormous, colossal, huge, significant, tremendous, vast Translations * Armenian: * Catalan: menut, diminut, minúscul , menuda, diminuta, minúscula * Czech: , * Dutch: , , , , , , * Finnish: , * French: * German: , * Greek: * Hebrew: זעיר (zair) (1), מפורט (meforat) (2) * Interlingua: minuscule, minute * Italian: , , , * Macedonian: , , * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Romanian: , * Scottish Gaelic: , * Spanish: * Swedish: , * Armenian: * Czech: * Macedonian: , , * Scottish Gaelic: Anagrams * * minuet * untime Category:1000 English basic words Category:English heteronyms Category:Time Category:Units of measure ---- French Etymology From Pronunciation * Noun # minute Interjection # wait a sec! ---- Italian Adjective # tiny, minute; fine, delicate, detailed Anagrams * * emunti * munite ar:minute zh-min-nan:minute ca:minute de:minute et:minute el:minute es:minute fa:minute fr:minute ko:minute hy:minute io:minute it:minute kk:minute ky:minute sw:minute ku:minute lo:minute lt:minute li:minute hu:minute nl:minute ja:minute no:minute pl:minute pt:minute ru:minute simple:minute fi:minute sv:minute ta:minute te:minute th:minute tr:minute uk:minute vi:minute zh:minute